1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to signage lighting and, more specifically, to a mountable lighting module that uses solar energy to charge a power source for (Light Emitting Diode) LEDs used in night illumination of both sides of a double-faced sign.
The mountable lighting module comprises housing for the electronics conjoined with a clamp for mounting to a sign support and a pair of sign illuminating members with each extending over opposing sides of the sign directly illuminating the sign's copy area.
The impetus for the present invention is the need to extend the advertising usefulness of temporary signage and aid in their location, especially real estate signage.
Due to an ever increasing work load, many people find themselves performing personal task after dark, which in the case of the aforementioned real estate signs, locating one can be a daunting task for anyone looking for a sign in an unfamiliar neighborhood especially after sunset. The present invention provides that the sign can act as a beacon for the property through illumination whereby interested parties can more easily find the location.
It is well known and practiced within the prior art to provide sign illumination as a means of advertising including highlighting an aspect of a property whether it be a theater marquee or a favorite bush in your yard.
The present invention extends this usefulness into creating an avenue within the real estate industry that does not presently exist whereby a sign-support mountable portable light is used in a method of locating a listed real estate property by an interest party. The interested party includes those directed there by a real estate agent and those who have decided on a particular neighborhood and are looking for available properties or simple a random potential client.
The method providing the aforementioned an aid in communicating the agency's name, contact information and an other desirable copy; and an aid in locating available real estate by illuminating the sign.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other lighting device designed for signage. While these signage lighting may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention provides a mountable lighting module conjoined with a clamp for mounting to a sign support and a pair of sign illuminating elongated lamps with each extending over opposing sides of a sign directly illuminating both sides of the sign's copy area.